


Hufflepuffs Brownies

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets her wish and Draco eats brownies...with unexpected results! *Sequel to Hufflepuffs Are Nice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuffs Brownies

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat under a tree and looked at the dish sitting between them. Hearing footsteps, they shared a look and each reached for the plate.

“Well, well, well,” Draco drawled. “What do we have here?”

The three sitting on the ground turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking down at them.

“Brownies? What? Did-?” Draco started with a sneer.

“Oh, get lost, Malfoy!” Ron cut in angrily.

“Now, Ron. Susan and Hannah only agreed to make these specially for us if we agreed to share with _anyone_ who asked. We promised,” Hermione said primly.

Ron looked at her horrified. “But-but ‘Mione! It’s _Malfoy_!”

Hermione’s lips tightened. “I know, Ron. But we said _anyone_.”

Harry hid a smirk. He whispered, “Don’t worry about it, Ron. He’s just going to insult us and maybe the brownies and then leave. You probably couldn’t get him to eat one-”

“Oh, I think you are getting a bit ahead of yourself, Potter!” Draco smirked. “I think I would like to try one of these ‘special’ brownies.”  
The other three shared a look and fought not to give themselves away.

“Fine,” Ron muttered. He picked up the smallest brownie on the tray and tried to hand it to Draco.

“You don’t honestly expect me to eat that after you touched it!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and held the plate up for Draco to choose his own.

Draco smirked. “Nice to see you know your place, Granger.”

Hermione gritted her teeth. “Take one or we won’t share after all.”

Draco picked up the biggest brownie on the plate. The other three watched as he took a big bite. He frowned at the brownie as he chewed. “What kind of brownie is this?”

“Chocolate,” Harry said, the tone of his voice adding an implied ‘ _idiot_ ’ to the end.

Draco sniffed disdainfully.

“Well, you’ve had your brownie, not get lost!” Ron said.

“Oh, but that was simply too good, Weasley. Surely sharing implies I can have more than just one,” Draco drawled.

The other three looked at him in disbelief. He smirked and took another brownie. They watched in silence. After a while, they noticed a slight difference to Draco Malfoy. He started to relax a bit.

When he gave an open, kind of silly, smile they shared a smile and stood.

“You alright there, Malfoy?” Harry asked, smirking.

Draco suddenly pitched forward. Harry’s eyes went wide and he moved forward and caught the Slytherin. He raised his eyebrows as the blond laughed.

Suddenly, Draco looked into Harry’s eyes and stopped laughing. “You’re a prat, Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer. Before he could, Draco continued. “It’s really not fair.”

“What’s not fair, Malfoy?” Harry asked in confusion. Draco had his arms around Harry’s shoulders and Harry had his arms around Draco’s waist, holding him up. Draco was hanging onto Harry and it didn’t seem like he intended to let go any time soon.

“You’re eyes. They’re green. Not emerald green like those stupid girls say. Not killing curse green like that idiot reporter said. No, your eyes are a pretty Slytherin green.” Draco started petting Harry’s head. “It’s my favorite color, did you know that?” He grinned at Harry.

Harry stared at the blond blankly. Hermione giggled. Ron said, “What the _hell_?!”

At the sound of Ron’s voice, Draco pulled himself away from Harry and draped himself on Ron.

“Weasley!” Draco said cheerfully.

Ron looked at the Slytherin hanging off him in horror.

“Did you know, when you get angry you turn this really adorable shade of red? You’d think it would clash with your bright hair,” Draco ran a hand through Ron’s hair and gave him a fond smile. “But really, it’s incredibly cute.”

Ron just continued to stare at Draco.

Hermione burst out laughing.

“Granger,” Draco pouted, cuddling up closer to Ron. He ignored Ron’s little squeak of protest. “It’s really not fair, you know. Not sharing these two.”

Hermione just laughed harder.

Draco turned to Ron. “Don’t know what guys see in her.”  
That stopped Hermione’s laughter.

“I mean, I suppose she’s cute. I’m gay so of course she doesn’t do anything for me. But did you know,” Draco said, laying his head on Ron’s shoulder and running one hand down the red-head’s chest. “I came into the common room one night and Crabbe and Goyle were arguing over which Gryffindor they would rather sleep with. They couldn’t seem to decide between Granger and the Weasley witch. Nearly turned into a fist fight…until Blaise suggested the best choice would be both…with chocolate sauce.” Draco giggled.

Ron stared down at the blond in horror. He was much too distracted by being groped to be outraged on behalf of his sister and best friend.

Hermione gasped and stared at Malfoy. Harry snickered.

“Draco?”

The group turned to see Crabbe and Goyle staring at them.

Hermione blushed brightly. Harry snickered again.

Ron said, “Here! Come get him!”

The two big Slytherins shared a look and then looked at Draco, who looked quite comfortable.

“Uh, Draco?” Goyle asked uneasily.

“Greg!” Draco didn’t move except to wave at the other boy.

Crabbe and Goyle shared another look.

Ron said desperately, “You two should really get him back to the Slytherin common room. He’s not really feeling like himself. Might not want anyone else to see him like this.”

As he had hoped, Ron’s words spurred the big Slytherins into action. They quickly managed to get Draco between them, despite his protests and pouting at being pulled away from Ron.

“Oh! You don’t want to forget these!” Harry said, holding out the plate of brownies. “He said something about taking them back to the common room and sharing them with the other Slytherins of our year.”

Crabbe grabbed the plate and they left, dragging an unwilling Draco Malfoy with them.

“But I wanted to play with Weasley some more,” Draco whined as they walked off.


End file.
